Dean's Baby
by KRFields
Summary: Parody of "Desiree's Baby" by Kate Chopin. If you read this story, please also read the original :). *IMPORTANT* Contains season 8 spoiler.


Bobby was on his way to see Dean's baby. It had been a month since he had seen the baby. Dean's child was Bobby's grandson, but not by blood. The mother of Dean's child was Bobby's adopted daughter. Many years ago, Bobby had found her when she was just a tiny thing, barely old enough to speak. At first, Bobby thought that she might have wandered away from her family, but it soon became apparent that she was left behind intentionally. Bobby never had any children, and he had secretly wanted a child to call his own. With his wife dead – Bobby thought he might not meet anyone else – he decided to adopt the child. Without knowing her name, he named her Desiree. Bobby loved Desiree as if she was his own flesh and blood. Bobby never figured out where she came from, who her parents were, or what name they had given her, if any. All he knew was that she was the prettiest little girl he had ever seen, and he had to make her his.

It is said that a Winchester will fall in love in a single instant. Desiree had practically grown up with Dean, but he never thought much of her. Then one day, he had driven his car up to Bobby's, and saw Desiree fast asleep in the shade of a tree. And as he stared at her, he realized he was in love with her.

As Dean stared into Desiree's eyes, he didn't care that he didn't know who she was or what her real name was: he was ready to give her a new one. It took a while to track down everyone to attend their wedding, but once they did, Dean married Desiree without a second thought. Sam had said that after he married Desiree, Dean had much more mercy in his hunting than he ever had before.

Bobby walked into "the Bat Cave," as Dean called it. When he walked in, he spotted an exhausted Desiree, lying on a couch with the baby fast asleep in her arms. Bobby walked up to her. He affectionately placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair. Then he looked at the child.

"What the hell?!" he said, causing a worried Sam Winchester to run in from the other room. Before anyone could say anything, Desiree broke out in laughter.

"Dad, I thought you might react this way. He has grown since you last saw him. Look at these hands, these fingernails…" Desiree got lost in thought, staring at the child she loved so much.

"It's good to see you Desiree, and you too Sam," Bobby said.

"It's good seein' you too, Bobby," Sam said as he hugged his surrogate father.

"Where's Dean?" Bobby asked. Desiree was the one to reply.

"He's out working a case."

"How is Dean?" Bobby asked Desiree with a smile. Desiree smiled and laughed, knowing exactly what Bobby meant.

"Dean is the proudest father of all the hunters. And I know he's happy we had a boy. He says he'd be just as happy if we had a girl, but I know he just says that to make me happy. Oh Dad, and Dean's let this affect his hunting. Hasn't he, Sam?" Desiree asked, shifting her gaze to the moose of a man.

"It's true," Sam began. "Since he got hitched, and especially since my nephew was born, Dean had shown a lot more mercy when hunting." Sam smiled. "He even brags to his kills sometimes."

Bobby got serious. "You don't say…" Bobby looked back at Desiree. "So is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked her.

Desiree, eyes glued to her child, simply replied, "Nothing to tell, Dad."

A few months had passed, and one day Desiree entered the room where her child lay in his crib. Desiree grabbed at her arms, freezing from the cold temperature of the room. She definitely felt a breeze, and then she looked at the room's only window. As she looked back and forth from her child to the window, she let out an involuntary "ah!" She hadn't even realized she'd done it until after she had. She couldn't move as she stared from her spot in the doorway. She just stared at her child. Dean entered the room from another doorway. There was a table lined with papers that they had kept in the baby's room. Without giving Desiree or the child a glance, he began searching for a paper on the table.

"Dean," Desiree called out with pain. Dean didn't even flinch, and continued his search as if he didn't hear her. It hurt Desiree to see Dean acting so coldly. "Dean," she called again. Dean still pretended not to hear, but Desiree knew he heard her. Desiree moved closer to her husband. "Dean!" she said again. Dean stopped what he was doing, and without a word, he turned his head to look at his wife, and he gave her a cold, icy stare. Desiree felt so hurt that her husband would look at her like that: she felt like dying. But she continued on with her thought. "Dean, look at our child and tell me what this means." No answer. "Please, Dean, what does it mean?" Still no answer. "Dean, the window is shut and there's a breeze, tell me what this means!"

"It means the baby's not human!" Dean finally shouted. He turned his head away, and in a sad whisper added, "It means you're not human, Desiree."

Desiree was shocked. "That's ridiculous Dean! Of course I'm human, look at me!" Desiree pressed her arm right against Dean's. "It's freezing in here and I'm the one with the goosebumps, for goodness sakes!" With anger written on his face, Dean stomped out the room without a word.

"Dean…" Desiree sadly called out. She fell to the floor, completely in shock. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Bobby.

_Dad, Dean is accusing me of not being human. It's because our baby doesn't seem human. I can't stand being treated by Dean like I'm some creature he's hunting. I don't know what to do._

A few minutes later, Bobby replied:

_Desiree, take the baby and come back to Sioux Falls. We will figure this out together. You always have a home with me, no matter what. _

Desiree went to find Dean, and found him at a table, looking into a book to help out Sam with research. Without a word, Desiree placed her phone in front of Dean's face, allowing him to read Bobby's text.

"Do you think I should go?" Desiree asked Dean.

"You should go." Dean quickly replied.

"Are you sure you want me t-"

"I said go!" Dean yelled. Biting her lip to try to avoid crying again, Desiree walked back into the baby's room, and pulled him out of his crib. She took him out to her own car, and strapped the child in. She began to drive away, but she didn't go to Sioux Falls. She thought she might go to Louisiana instead.

After that day, Dean never saw Desiree or their child again. She had never made any further contact with Bobby. When he tried to call her, he was informed that her number had been disconnected. Dean decided that it was time for him to move on, so he had a bonfire just outside the Bat Cave. Castiel helped him add things to the fire. He drank from a beer as he watched Castiel throw a baby's crib onto the fire. Castiel sympathized with Dean's loss, but decided it was best not to comment on such a thing. Dean walked over to his Chevy Impala, and opened up the back door. Resting on a seat was a spiral notebook that had belonged to Desiree. It was filled with poems that she had written herself, a hobby she had been into for as long as they were married. As Dean lifted the notebook, a multitude of loose papers fell from it, and onto the car's floor.

"Cas!" Dean called out, holding out the notebook, while his gaze was still fixed on the papers in his car. Castiel grabbed the notebook and threw it in the fire while Dean got down on his knees and started to pick the papers up. As he did this, he couldn't help but noticed the corner of a piece of paper sticking out from underneath the seat itself. Dean knew that there was no way the paper had fallen from Desiree's notebook, but his curiosity forced him to pull the paper out anyways. He was surprised to find it was a page of his father's journal, one that had been ripped out. Dean read it.

"It is a great shock to me that my wife turned out to be inhuman. I must not let my sons know this, and make them continue to believe that they are human. I cannot let them live through life with the knowledge that their mother was a creature."


End file.
